A popular craft project involves making jewelry and accessories such as bracelets, necklaces, and buttons. Furthermore, it has become desirable and fashionable to customize these same crafts with different symbols, images or photos. A device that makes it easy and safe to cut image tiles for use in jewelry and crafts would allow a person of any skill level to produce craft products with custom designs and images.